Growing Emotions (Rework)
by heavy5comando
Summary: A Rework on one of my original WoY DeathStar fics. Dominator has feelings for our orange Star Nomad and she needs to find a way to tell him and soon they both share some secrets about themselves. This story is in par with my Spells and Louds story.
1. Chapter 1 Realizing the feelings!

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 1: Realizing the feelings!**

We now take a long look at one of the most destructive weapons ever forged in the galaxy, or better yet the whole freaking universe!

Behold the almighty World Eater! A powerful and power hungry warship, capable of eating through any planets core, striking fear into the hearts of millions of civilizations, holding up many robotic troops that could overpower and outnumber any army in the galaxy and is fueled by the very essence of any planet.

But what makes it more terrifying it the being who controls the ship, the one greatest villain who puts all others to shame and the one who will probably become an even greater legend thanks to fandoms!

Now puny mortals hear her terrifying roar!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't quite a terrifying roar, you know what. Let's just see what the flarp is going on in there.

Siting on her throne in a lazy position is none other than Lord Dominator herself and she does not look happy at all.

"I've destroyed five more planets! Terrified twenty civilizations and races! Threatened several low ranking baddies and even made that weird cube dude cry! WHY CAN'T I STOP THIINKING ABOUT HIM?!" yelled Lord Dominator with her fists in the air.

She then slouches back onto her throne while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ugh! There has to be something that can take him out of my mind!" All of a sudden she gets an idea.

"Oh! Maybe if I blow up a few more planets and threaten the lives of many innocent –" she then loses her smile and becomes miserable again. "Oh for Flarps sake! What the heck is that point?! That's not gonna work!"

"No matter what I do I still can't get that stupid Star Nomad off my mind! His orange fluffy fur, his cool and dumb hat, his cute and goofy smile and the way he sings his son-" then she wakes up back to reality.

"Oh for Flarp's sake! Now I'm doing it again!" she then hops off her throne and paces back and forth. "What the heck am I gonna do to get Wander out of my head?!"

She then spots some of her smaller and large Dom-Bots and gets an idea. An idea she would never to have thought she would ever use. "Well, I am desperate for ideas. Bots! Activate Advice Protocol!"

One of the larger Dom-bots steps forward and changes its color to green. "**Advice Protocol initiated: What seems to be the problem**?"

This got weird for Dominator. "Yeesh! I should've called this thing Therapist Protocol instead and since when did I make you guys turn green?"

She then speaks what is on her mind. "I think I might have a crush on a certain orange, furry star nomad and I can't get him out of my head. I mean I'm lord dominator a Villain! I shouldn't be thinking about him, I'm the terror of the galaxy!" she then takes a deep breather. "So, what should I do?!"

The Dom-Bot then starts processing for any results. "**Results are now in**."

"So, what are my options?" asked Dominator.

"**Option 1: Take a hobby that would occupy yourself**."

"Ugh! Destroying planets is already a hobby and I am not even close to getting the little punk out of my mind. Next!"

"**Option 2: Look for someone else to think about**."

Dominator thinks. "Nah! Every other guy in this dumb galaxy is either weak and/or stupid. Next!"

"**Option 3: Take in a pet to humor your thoughts**."

"Nope, I am terrible with pets. And Wander is pretty much like a pet, I think. Next!"

"**Option 4: Destroy Wander**."

"Hmm, thinking about it. What else?"

"**Option 5: Admit to feelings and accept the crush**."

And Dominator blasts the bot away resulting in it getting knocked into the other bots and all of them getting destroyed by both Lava and Ice.

"I said I needed advice not a father! You guys are useless!" Dominator powers down and tries to remain calm.

She then stares out of the window and looks towards the deep black abyss of space. From a distance she can see two comets flying near each other. One glowing green and the other glowing orange, the two comets are distant, but then they stay close and fly together in a spiral.

Lord Dominator chuckled and thought this was cute, then she pushes a button and destroys both comets and laughs.

But then she thinks about what her Bot just said. "Well, there's no turning back I guess. Okay, I have to tell Wander how I feel. It's the only way!" she then looks towards her destroyed Dom-Bots.

"Huh, I guess his advice was good after all. And I probably shouldn't have destroyed it."

Dominator then calls in her bots. "Bots! Get in here!" they all report to her and salute.

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!"

"Listen up, I want all of you to scour the galaxy and search for Wander. Once you found him report back to me his exact coordinates, he is not to be harmed. Understood?!"

"**Affirmative Lord Dominator**!"

But before all of her bots leave she had another idea. "Also, find Lord Hater's stupid ship. And like the last order, report back the exact location. Now go!"

All of the Bots head out of the World Eater and scatter across the galaxy.

Then Lord Dominator sees the wrecked Bots that were still there. "And someone clean this up!"

Two large Dom-Bots arrive and clean up the mess while Lord Dominator sits back to her throne and looks to a picture of the first time she met the star nomad. "Soon, I will show you how I feel my little orange puppy!"

(One hour later)

Lord Dominator is fast asleep and hugging the picture of Wander.

Then all of her probes report back. "**Lord Dominator**!"

Dominator is startled and starts shooting everywhere and yelling. "Stay away from my orange cupcake!"

All of the bots take cover. But some of them protect the bots that have the information, sacrificing themselves to save info. Smart!

Lord Dominator calms down and sees all of her scout bots and some destroyed. "Oh, it's just you bots. Report! Have you found Wander?!"

Bot 49 steps out of the pile of dead bots. "**Wander and Sylvia have been spotted on the planet Skald! It appears they are stopping a civil war between two farming kingdoms**!"

Lord Dominator smirks. "Wander really does wanna help. So what about Lord Hater?"

Bot 104 also steps up. "**Lord Hater's Skullship has been spotted twenty parsecs from here and has not moved an inch. It seems it has been stationed there for merely two straight days and all of their defenses have been lowered**."

"What? What the heck is going on in that ship? Did he fall asleep or something? You know what never mind! First we go for Hater's ship, then we go after my sweet and loving bumpkin!"

They all get back to their posts and set a course to Lord Hater's Location.

(20 Parsecs away from the World Eater)

The Skullship, normally it would be feared. But that was in Season 1, so now that it's season 2. Not really that scary.

Inside all of the watchdogs are either taking a break or working quietly. Why?

Let's head to Lord Hater's room, but it appears we cannot enter. But there is a sign on the door that says. "Do not disturb or face my awesome wrath!"

Commander Peepers looks to the sign and sighs in annoyance. "And this is what he gets for going two days straight in gaming."

Then he sees Watchdog Tad brisk walking towards him. And he even speaks to him quietly. "Sir, Lord Dominator has been spotted and we're being pulled into her ships hangar!"

Peepers then panics in whisper. "What?! We have to man the weapons and get our shields at full- You know what forget it!" Peepers went to the main hangar and sees the World Eater taking their ship in.

"But sir! What about Lord Hater?!" asked Tad.

"Okay, so you want us to start shooting at Lord Dominator and wake up Lord Hater in which he will get angry and blast as all" said Peepers in annoyance.

Tad realizes what his commander just said. "Huh, good point sir."

"Exactly" Peepers then turns around only to bump into Lord Dominator who just blasted a whole in the ship.

She then picks him up. "Where's the idiot nerd?!"

Peepers wasn't even intimidated. "Asleep."

"I'm sorry what? Asleep! Why?" asked Lord Dominator.

"Gaming marathon for two days" replied Peepers.

This was not the kinda thing Lord Dominator was expecting. So she just knocks out Peepers.

"Bots! Take this little dork into the dungeon and go get the skull doofus. But don't wake him up just yet" said Lord Dominator.

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!" all of the Dom-Bots scatter around the Skullship. Many of the Watchdogs have been held at blaster point and they soon grab Lord Hater, who is wearing white pajamas with skeleton ducks on them.

Lord Dominator thought this was lame. "Meh, what a child. Now secure this ship and do not let it leave!"

She then leaves the Skullship and looks towards the empty void of space and smiles. "And now for my little orange pumpkin pie!"

(Planet Skald)

Within the luscious and beautiful forests is our little Star Nomad and his Zbornak compadre.

Both of them relaxing by the campfire on a lovely afternoon and soon to be nighttime.

"Well, that ends another conflict" said Sylvia.

"I'll say and all they were fighting about was their fields being so close. All they had to do was just share they're resources and make amends!" said Wander.

"And they've been following that stupid farm rival tradition for hundreds of years. Hah! I wonder why they're ancestors kept fighting?" said Sylvia.

"Well, I don't know either and neither do the farm folk. But at least we ended their feud!" said Wander with glee as he strums onto his banjo.

"And now we can just rest and relax. I tell ya buddy, we've been going out helping planets for the past three days. We could use the break and not a single report on Lord Dominator coming for us either and the same goes for Lord Hater" said Sylvia.

"Huh, I still wonder why Lord Dominator hasn't attacked anything yet. The last thing we heard was five planets getting blown up and that was just a week ago" replied Wander with concern.

"Yeah, she sure knows how to mess everyone up. That's the one thing I do not like about her" said Sylvia in annoyance.

Just then the fire gest low, so Sylvia tosses some wood in. but then she realizes that there was no more wood. "Huh, no more firewood."

Sylvia then notices small termite like insects crawling away with some of their wood and into a hole in the ground.

Sylvia groans. "Well, looks like it's time to go fire wood searching."

But she gets interrupted by her partner. "Sylvia. You stay here and rest up. You have been doing a lot of helping as much as I do. Let me go look for some more firewood for ya!"

Sylvia felt a bit concerned about his offer. "Are you sure buddy?"

Wander nods in response. "I'm sure and maybe on my way I can look for something for both of us to eat." He the picks up his banjo and heads into the forest.

"Okay then, stay safe Wander!" yelled Sylvia.

"I will! No need to be a worry flurry!" replied Wander.

Sylvia chuckles. "Someday Wander has to at least take a break for himself." She then goes back to relaxing on the log.

(The other side of the Planet)

The World Eater stays on the other side to avoid getting seen by either Wander, Sylvia or the inhabitants.

Lord Dominator then steps near the edge of the hangar. "I'm going alone. Stay in the ship and make sure Hater and his watchdogs don't escape! I'm going in alone."

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!" replied her bots.

Lord Dominator then jumps off her ship and lands fist first onto the forest making a small shockwave. She then stands tall and blows off the steam from her fist. "I'm so cool!"

Lord Dominator then uses a tracking device with the hair sample of Wander, in which she kept with her.

Then the tracker detects the Star Nomad. "There you are my wandering Teddy bear and not too far either!"

She then starts running towards her target, but she soon slows down when she starts hearing his banjo playing.

And there he was the Star Nomad that has been known as the savior of all people.

"Perfect!" said Lord Dominator.

Wander on the other hand has no clue he is being watched. While he plays his banjo, he also grabs some firewood and carries it.

Then he spots something that really catches his attention. "Well I'll be! Those folks were right, there are so many wild berries here!"

Lord Dominator sees the many wild berry bushes and has a new idea.

First she makes a diversion with a stone which Wander looks around to find out what that sound was.

Lord Dominator then sneaks past him and uses a new spray chemical she made in her ships lab. She then sprays the berries with her new concoction.

After spraying like twenty five berries she goes back into hiding by a tree that kinda looks like her.

Wander then sees that the only thing he sees were butterflies. "Huh, I swore I heard something. Oh well."

Wander then starts picking some berries and these were the exact same berries Lord Dominator sprayed. "Perfect!"

Soon Wander heads back to the campsite and not too far behind him was Lord Dominator.

Sylvia then sees Wander return with the wood and some food. "Wow! So those farmers were right after all."

Wander places the wood down and hands Sylvia some berries. "They sure were. And these look like they're good enough to eat!"

"Well, let's feast buddy. We earned this" replied Sylvia.

Wander and Sylvia start eating on the tasty berries, but they have no idea Lord Dominator is snickering at them from the shadows.

But then Sylvia realizes something was wrong and she looks at the berries in her hand. "Say, Wander. Where exactly did you get these?"

Wander felt concerned at his friend's words. "Why? Is something wrong? Does yours (yawn) have a worm in it? (yawn) Boy am I sleepy." And with that being said Wander was now fast asleep on the log he's sitting on.

Sylvia sees this and gets worried. "Wander? Wander?! Are you (yawn) okay?"

Then everything Sylvia sees gets blurry. "Oh Flarp it! What was in those things?" Sylvia then passes out on the ground and snores.

Soon Lord Dominator comes out of hiding and approaches the sleeping duo. "This is turning out better than I thought."

Lord Dominator goes to the sleeping Star Nomad and strokes his orange fur. "Soon, you will know how I feel and I will find out if you feel the same way, my little orange spicy piece of pie!"

Lord Dominator then calls in one of her bots. While the dom-bots carries Sylvia, she will carry Wander back to her World Eater.

She cuddles herself closely to his sleeping form. "Just you wait cutie! I will change your whole world!"

To be continued …..

**I have made a story like this before. I just thought this could use some rework. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to your demise!

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to your demise!**

Wander groans in pain. He felt like he didn't sleep right, like his pillow was a rock. But then he realizes he wasn't on a pillow!

In fact he's not even on the ground.

Wander's eyes open and he sees that he was chained onto an X position. "What the heck? Where am i?"

Wander turns to the left and sees his partner Sylvia also chained. "Oh my gosh! Sylvia! Wake up!"

Sylvia just groans. "Wander. We can help the farmers later, let me sleep some more."

Wander sighs. "Well, I wouldn't wanna be the bearer of bad news. But I don't think we're even on Skald anymore Syl."

Hearing that was all she needed to heat to fully wake her up. "Wait what?" Sylvia looks around and realizes they were no longer on a planet and she sees her buddy chained as she is.

"Morning Syl" smiled Wander.

"W-What happened?! How did we end up here?! Where the Flarp are we?!" yelled Sylvia.

"I'm as surprised as you are. All I see is just the light on us" replied Wander.

Just then they both hear a groaning sound.

They look to Wander's right and see Commander Peepers, chained like they are. Peepers looks around and tries to adjust to the light around him. "What happened?"

Then he spots Wander and Sylvia, also chained. Then he realizes he too is chained. "Oh for goodness sake."

"Okay you optic freak! What the heck is going on?!" asked Sylvia.

Peepers sighs. "Well if you must know. We were attacked and taken prisoner by the one being who we can't even beat. Take a guess Zbornak."

"Oh a game! Okay let me guess!" Wander tries to think of what the Watchdog Commander means. "Evil Sandwich? Emperor Awesome? The Something So-and-So?"

Peepers just groans in annoyance. "Nope, try number one."

Sylvia's eyes shrink hearing that. "Lord Dominator."

"Bingo! And that's what's currently happening now" replied Peepers.

"Well that's just great. So where's your boss at?" asked Sylvia.

Then they hear another groan and see the villainous Skull Lord sleeping and chained next to him, but it seems he's starting to wake up. "Peepers! Let me sleep! We'll invade a planet next time!"

Peepers rolls his only eye. "Okay sir. But I don't think Lord Dominator wants you to ever wake up in the end, ever."

Lord Hater's eyes shoot open and he starts to panic at to where they were. "What the? Lord Dominator? We're in her ship?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

Peepers felt annoyed by this. "Sir, you didn't want us to disturb you. Also this is the least of our problems."

Peepers uses his single iris to point out to the other two chained with them, Hater turns and sees Wander and Sylvia. "Oh no! You gotta be kidding me?!"

"Hey there buddy! You looked like you had a very pleasant sleep. Did you have a nice dream?" said Wander cheerfully.

"Why yes I did and it was you being skewered on a stick! When I get my hands on you you're dead!" yelled Lord Hater.

"Aww, looks like someone is a bit cranky" replied Wander.

"I am not cranky!" yelled Hater.

"I know what you need. A song! Now if only I could reach my banjo."

"Shut up you little orange freak!"

While those two are sharing and spitting words at each other Sylvia and Peepers look at each other in annoyance.

"So, you managed to get captured by Lord Dominator along with your own boss" said Sylvia.

Peepers sighs. "Not our best moment. And he was at an all-out gaming spree for two days."

Sylvia chuckled. "Ha! You got caught because Hater was asleep from gaming, that's just pathetic."

Peepers did not like the way she was mocking him or how they were caught. "Like you had it harder than us?! How did you get captured?!"

Sylvia then looks back to how it happened. "Well, let's see. Wander and I stopped a farmers civil war, we relaxed in the woods, wander went to get firewood and then he came back with some berries an-"

It was then she found out how they got there. "Oh no!"

It was now Peepers time to laugh. "Ha! You both got drugged by Lord Dominator!"

Sylvia was now annoyed. "At least I didn't let Wander play some dumb video games!"

"Hey! They are not dumb!" yelled Hater.

"Sir! Let me handle this!" yelled Peepers.

"At least I'm not stuck babysitting a sleeping low life!" said Sylvia.

"So says the one who keeps a carnival toy around!" yelled Peepers.

"I wanna argue too!" yelled Hater.

All three of them start squabbling except for Wander. He had no clue how to stop this.

But in the shadows Lord Dominator watches as they fight like idiots. '_Now this is entertainment_!'

But then she looks to Wander who was looking at her general direction, so she steps out of the shadows and into the spotlight with a black steel chair in hand and her armor lowered to her normal clothing with helmet.

"Hey Lord Dominator!" yelled Wander with delight.

The others stop arguing after what Wander had just said. They all turn to see the Villainess herself. "Dominator!"

Lord Dominator slowly approaches them with the steel chair in hand and all the while Sylvia starts ranting. "I don't know what your big game is Lord Dominator! But when I get out of these chains you are gonna be in a world of hurt!"

But Lord Dominator pays no attention to the Zbornak. Instead Sylvia sees Lord Dominator placing the chair towards Wander in a reverse position, the villainess sits and lets her arms and head rest on the back of the chair and looking towards Wander sternly.

This made Wander confused and Sylvia suspicious.

And now it was Lord Hater's turn to lash out. "Whatever you're going to do to me won't work! I've done more torturing than you ever have! I have been through way worse things than whatever it is you're gonna do to me! So bring it on!"

But he sees that Lord Dominator was ignoring him and still looking towards Wander.

"I am yelling at you! Why are you ignoring me?!"

But she still ignores him and this makes Sylvia and Peepers kinda confused.

"Don't you dare ignore me! What are you planning to us you sick, twisted She Demo-"

Lord Hater's mouth is shut by dried up Lava and Lord Dominator looks to him menacingly. "Shut it!"

She then looks to the other two. "Anyone else?!" Sylvia and Peepers remain silent. "Good!"

Lord Dominator then goes back to staring at Wander.

Soon two minutes have passed and Lord Dominator was still looking at him sternly, this was making things very awkward and uncomfortable.

So Wander decides to bring up some questions. "So, I have noticed you haven't been blowin' up anythin' lately. Is there a good reason?"

Lord Dominator just keeps looking at him and a small smile forms on her face.

"So, how've you been doin' latterly Dominator? Watched any good movies?" asked Wander.

She then tilts her head and rests on one of her arms as she looks at him.

Then something comes up in Wander's mind. "Speaking of movies! There was this one movie Sylvia and I saw and it was both romantic and funny! Oh man you should've seen it. Though I'm not quite sure it would be the right genre for ya."

Lord Dominator just keeps looking at Wander and her smile kinda looks more and more cheerful, almost like she's listening to him.

Sylvia and Peepers were at a loss for words as to what the heck was going on here. '_What is happening_?'

(Thirty minutes later)

"And that's when we realized that the farmers were fightin' for nothin'. It took a long while for me and Syl to make them finally understand. I mean sure they might have different skin colors, but they're both the same kinds of people and they all share the same planet. Soon enough they were no longer at war and became friends!" replied Wander with a cheerful smile.

'_Oh barf_!' Hater says to his thoughts.

Wander then notices the Lord Dominator was still just staring at him, but her smile seemed more friendly and not menacing or insidious.

"Sooooooo. Is there a certain song you like? How abou-"

But before he could continue he heard Lord Dominator giggle. The others were also shocked, now normally they would hear her dastardly maniacal laugh. But this was, different.

But to Wander. '_Wow, she has a really nice laugh. Better yet kinda cute_.'

Soon Lord Dominator stops her small laugh, stands up and approaches the chained Star Nomad. And this is where Sylvia kicks into worried friend mode.

But then Lord Dominator let's her hand stroke onto the fur on his right cheek, almost like she's petting him.

Wander was also confused and then he sets his eyes on her beautiful electric pink colored eyes. Almost like he was entranced by her.

"Wander, have you ever wondered why I wasn't interested in a low life sap like Lord Skull-for-brains?" asked Lord Dominator in a calming tone.

This kinda alarmed Sylvia. '_Why is she sounding like that?_'

But for Hater, who was still clamped down in the mouth. '_What did she just call me?!_'

Wander then comes up with what he really meant. "Well, I just thought that you two were compatible."

Lord Dominator snickers and straightens his hat and dusts off some dirt on it. "You are so clueless, you know that?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe. Just maybe this lady wasn't interested in guys like him because she has someone else on her mind? Ever thought about that Wander?" said Lord Dominator.

Everyone remains silent.

In the minds of Sylvia, Peepers and Lord Hater. 'WHAT?!'

Wander then gets hit by reality. "Hold on just a minuet there! You're telling me that you already have someone on your mind?"

Lord Dominator nods.

Wander then felt so much guilt. He tried to make Hater hook up to a lady who already has someone on her thoughts. "Wow! I'm so sorry Lord Dominator. I never knew about that before."

Lord Dominator felt touched at the way he tries to make amends to those he may have wronged. "No hard feeling Wander. I don't think I can truly be angry at you."

Wander failed to hear her tone. But Sylvia could've sworn she heard a seductive tone in there. '_Something's up. And I don't think this is supposed to be torture_.'

"I do have one thing to ask Wander" said the villainess.

"You're asking me something, well okay then, what is it?" said Wander.

Lord Dominator tries to put on her trickster face, but at the same time feels nervous. "Well, this guy's I'm thinking about. I have no idea how to tell him how I feel. I've been keeping tabs on him and making sure nothing bad would happen. How do I get his attention without making myself look like a fool?"

Wander was shocked. Never did her ever think that the one person in the galaxy who destroys worlds would be asking him for love advice. This felt like Hater all over again.

"Wow! I never knew you'd be asking me for some advice for romance" Wander then thinks about a solution. "Well I suggest you try and find out what he likes. What's his favorite things to do? What's his favorite music? What's his favorite color? Any kind of question on what this particular person likes. So, what does he do? Maybe I can help hook you two up!"

Lord Dominator smiles. "He likes exploring the galaxy or rather yet any galaxy, he likes making friends and making smiles, he is truly devoted in helping people, his favorite color wouldn't matter because he thinks all colors are great, he always sings with his banjo and is not afraid of any form of evil in front of him and would always see the positivity in things." She also starts to move closer to Wander.

Sylvia and Peepers were now shocked. '_Oh Grop_!'

Wander was impressed by this person. "Well golly! He sure sounds like a swell guy. I like his style already! I'd sure like to meet him and then I can hook you two up!"

Lord Dominator smirks as she brings her face just a little bit closer. "Oh, I think you already know who he is, Wander." In that part she says so in a loving voice.

"Really? I do?" asked Wander with curiosity.

Lord Dominator then puts her hand on his cheek and chuckles. "Yeah, you do. Try and figure it out."

Wander then thinks. "Well, he does sound kinda great and inspiring too! But I don't think I've met anyone like that before and I'm sure Sylvia doesn't know that person either." Then Wander remembers all the things she just described the guy.

Wander then looks to the now seductive look on the face of Lord Dominator.

Seeing her like this was making him nervous. "N-Now that you mention it. He …. K-kinda sounds ….. Like …. Me!"

When he looks to see that Lord Dominator was now at point blank range with his face and hers. "Bingo my sweet little orange cutie!"

She then shocks everyone when she lands her lips onto his. Wander is stunned, but for some reason he melts into the kiss.

Commander Peepers looks away. '_Oh! My! Grop_!'

Lord Hater has no other else to think, he feels as if a bomb blew up in his head. You can say his mind has been blown!

As for Sylvia. "Did not expect this to happen."

To be continued …..

**And this is the reworked version of Chapter 2. Hope you all liked it, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Why do you like me?

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 3: Why do you like me?**

There have been many ways to torturing all of your enemies, mostly the ones you truly hate the most! From Deadly gases, whips, dragged by a mount, punched repeatedly or something's far worse. But for Lord Dominator, it's to land her lips smack dab onto the one hero that Lord Hater hates the most.

The = kiss between the Star Nomad and the Number one villain in the galaxy lasts for at least five to six minutes and all the others can do is either look away or just stare in shock and wait for them to at least stop.

And the three are still shocked at this.

"I did not see this coming at all, I did see the weird evil intentions but not this" said Sylvia.

"I only wish I'd know what was all this stuff was actually about!" said Peepers.

As for Lord Hater. '_Mouth ….. Lady … Wander …. Lips! … Love …. Wha_?'

Soon Lord Dominator breaks away from the kiss and giggles at the love struck look on the face of Wander. "Oh, you look so adorable like this. I could just keep cuddling you for the rest of your life!"

Wander was at a loss for words. He has never felt like this since ….. Well there are something's that were meant to be left unsaid.

Then Wander regains his composure and realized what just happened for the past six and a half minutes. "Y-You just …. K-Kissed me!"

Lord Dominator then brings her face closer to his again. "Well, would you like me to do that again?" in a very seductive tone. "Or we can do something else more, fun."

Sylvia and Peepers blush hearing that and sweat nervously, this was getting awkward, but for Hater he was suddenly getting angry.

Wander on the other hand was feeling so red he felt as if his fur would stay red. "Wh-What? No … I mean … we don't have to …. Or if that's what you … umm, I have no idea what else to say at this point!"

Lord Dominator giggles. "You are just too much right now! The way you look all nervous and shy, it's just too cute!"

She then removes his chains and helps him back onto the ground and then she sits cross-legged in front of him.

Wander was confused even more, but for some reason he felt like it was all making so much sense. But there were still questions that needed to be answered.

"Go ahead! Ask me another question my Star Nomad!" said Lord Dominator cheerfully.

Wander blushed at hearing the sweet tone of her voice. "Well, um. Is this some kind of game you're playing?"

Lord Dominator looks to him confused. "What? No. and even if it was, you would've all been badly hurt or dead."

Hearing this did not make things all too comforting. Hater is still feeling angry, in which Peepers noticed.

Then Wander looks to Sylvia, then back to Lord Dominator. "Can you umm, Can you please let my pals go?"

Deep in Hater's thoughts. '_**WE ARE NOT PALS**_!'

Lord Dominator looks to all of them and then back to Wander. "I'll let them down when all things are set aside. Right now I wanna know what else your little cute noggin has to ask."

'_This is getting awkward'_ Sylvia says in her thoughts.

Wander knew that's exactly what Lord Dominator would say. "Okay, so why did you capture Lord Hater and Peepers?"

Lord Dominator smirked, she then grabs Wander and lets him sit on her cross-legged lap, which was making him nervous and everyone feel awkward.

"I just thought it would be fun to have them watch as the one guy Hater hates gets something completely unexpected, I know how to torment others. Also I'm bored and I wanted some dorky witnesses to see all of this" replied Lord Dominator.

Sylvia smirked. "Yup, of course you would do that. Heck I'd let Wander run around his ship making him tired and annoyed."

Lord Dominator looks to Sylvia and smiles. "Sounds nice. But I would rather weld them to a wall and have them watch in torment and tape their eyes open!"

Wander didn't quite like how she hurts people, but the way her voice sounds was just so alluring.

Then Wander had another and very important question on his mind. He gets off of Dominator and stands in front of her arms crossed. "Dominator, why do you have a crush on me?"

Sylvia, Peepers and Hater look to Wander and then to Dominator.

Lord Dominator sighs and removes her helmet. "You really wanna know?"

Wander nods sternly.

Lord Dominator knew it was time, time to tell him everything.

"Well, I guess it started when I first came to this pathetic galaxy. At first I was really excited to torment another galaxy. What you and others don't know is that I have decimated twelve galaxies in my wake and that's the truth."

They all gasped, they knew she was a dangerous villainess. But they never knew she could do that much damage and at that point Lord Hater was now angry that she was better than him.

"So, when I came to this galaxy I heard about this powerful creature. A creature who has been going around planets all around the galaxy not just saving planets, but also making villains leave with embarrassment. I thought that this creature or hero was gonna be a worthy opponent. So I looked it all up and found a bounty on someone called Wander. And then I found out that the heroes name was Wander."

Wander knew he was wanted. But being seen as one who chases away villains was not what he expected.

"At first I thought it was all just malarkey, until I saw a headline on the online newspaper website. "_**Wandering Star Nomad Once Again Stops Evil Villain from Conquering Another Innocent World**_!" That's when I decided to take the matter seriously and I also saw the picture of you and the Zbornak being chased by Gentleman Tooth and another of you two being chased by Hater and his watchdogs and another one of you two saving those fleas from a giant puppy."

"But whenever a villain is chasing you. You always give them a chance to either evacuate or reinforce their defenses, which kinda made you a hero and a threat to my plans. Then I also found out that you tend to change villains into stopping being evil and change into better people and that made things more serious than before and I knew that you were a threat an even greater threat than I thought. So I waited for you to come to me, since I know how you are with new people coming to the galaxy."

Wander never knew he was given that kind of title and the way she said he was a threat didn't quite make things feel any better.

Lord Hater and Peepers did not like being reminded of the many times they have chased Wander for nothing. Which results in the Watchdogs unable to conquer the planet and just leave.

"And then it happened. You were on my ship, along with that idiot Hater. Then I saw how you tried to make me your friend and that's when I realized, you weren't a hero or some guy who wants to be top gun in the galaxy. You were just this little wandering guy who wants to make the galaxy safer."

Wander felt flattered at what she just said. Sylvia also thought it was kinda sweet.

"Then after I drove you out of my ship, that's when everything changed. My dark, vile and cruel heart was now filled with this warm and fuzzy feeling. And some part of me actually liked it. I kinda shrugged it off and thought it was just nothing, but then came all of those episodes where we would run into each other. The Battle Royale, Hooking me up with Hater and then … trying to blow up my ship …. And myself."

Sylvia felt bad in seeing how Dominator felt sad, honestly she has never seen this monster sad before. "To be honest, it was all Peepers idea."

Peepers was shocked that he would rat him out. "You were also agreeing into it!"

Sylvia groans in annoyance. "That was before I realized she wasn't like this!"

"Guys! Guys! Sto!" yelled Wander. They all remained silent and then he looked back to Dominator. "Please, continue."

"I thought that maybe getting the Frostonium powers, destroying more worlds and just hurting people would help me turn down these feelings inside of me. But I guess it didn't work, so now ….. After some long advice from my bots …. I think I should …. Accept these feelings that I have for you." Lord Dominator looks into his eyes lovingly.

Wander was very much shocked. All this time she's been destroying things, just to get rid of emotions she thought were bad. Some part of Wander thought this was his fault for making her feel like this, but he knew she was just confused and didn't know what else to do. Something he knows and feels, before he wandered the universe.

"I-I never knew … this whole time ….. You felt this way …. About me" said Wander as he goes closer to her.

Lord Dominator thought that this was it, he had his own motives. "I-It's okay if …. Y-you don't like me. I know that there are other people who hate me." Wander could clearly see that she doesn't feel lieks he deserves to be with him.

Wander then approaches her and wipes away her tears. This makes her look at him and see his warm smile, now it Dominator who was blushing.

"Don't be Sad Dominator. In truth I kinda had a crush on ya too" Wander looks away nervously and blushes.

The others gasped.

"What?!" yelled Sylvia and Peepers.

Hater was now even angrier than he was. '_All this time that no good little orange freak liked her too_?!'

Lord Dominator was the one who was shocked the most. "W-What?"

Wander then sighs. "When first found out that you were a lady, at first I was shocked. But then I saw how happy you were and just how beautiful you looked every time you smiled. It made my poor little heart feel like skipping three beats. You were the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Sylvia never knew her buddy was like this, that he would be interested in someone like Lord Dominator.

"But, then I thought that. "Why would someone like her, be interested in a guy like me?" I was a good guy and you were a bad guy and you seemed very happy to be a bad guy. So that's when I decided to take all of them feelings I had for ya and keep them tightly licked up, then I wanted to hook you up with Hater. Even though it was kinda painful to do."

Peepers felt like fainting, but he wanted to know more about what was gonna happen.

Hater was doing his best to hold in every muscle in his body from going berserk, he needed to wait for the right moment.

Lord Dominator then puts her hands on his face. "You like me? Even after all that I've done?!"

Wander holds her hands and smiles. "Dominator, I know that what you did to so many planets around the universe is the cause of how old you truly are and I can relate, sort of. You and I are just two people who have long lives to live for. I know how you feel, to be bored, to be alone and that's why I do what I do and you do what you do."

Everything was starting to make sense to Lord Dominator. '_H-His age_!'

"I know that a lot of people would never forgive you for what you've done. But I can assure you that I forgive you and I know that in time. Others will learn to forgive you too."

They stay looking at each other, hands holding and their faces inching closer.

And soon they say something in unison. "I love you." and then they close the gap and kiss passionately with their arms around each other.

Sylvia did not look shocked at all just touched at this scene. '_This is actually kinda heartwarming_.' It then hit her, everything Wander just said about him and Dominator being the same. There were so many secrets Wander has never told her, but she knew this was his privacy and she needed to respect that.

Wander and Dominator continue they're kiss for as long as it takes.

Soon they break away from their kiss and look lovingly into each other's eyes with passion and fire.

"S-So, you wanna see if this works out?" asked Dominator.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot" replied Wander.

Dominator then picks up her helmet and puts it on. She then looks to Sylvia and removes her chains.

Sylvia lands on the ground and looks to Dominator who offers her a hand. Sylvia accepts the hand and smiles.

"I know we don't see eye to eye Zborna- I mean Sylvia. But this is something Wander and I wanna see through, I hope you can understand" said Dominator with some concern.

Sylvia smiles and shakes her hand. "If anything else. I wanna see how this works too and if Wander is willing to forgive you, then I guess I can too."

Wander squealed with glee. The girl he has feelings for is already making friends with his best bud.

Then Sylvia notices Hater and Peepers. "Umm, what about those two?"

Dominator turns around and looks at them. "Huh, I totally forgot about them. I could shoot them out of the garbage shoot."

"Heh, sounds like a good idea" replied Sylvia with a smirk.

"Ahem!" they both turn to see an unapproved looking Wander.

Sylvia groans. "Well this was no fun."

"Bots! Let those two free now" said Dominator.

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!" Two large Dom-bots arrived and removed Hater and Peepers from their chains.

Dominator then approaches them. "Now, GET OFF MY SHIP!"

Peepers was now scared and goes to Hater. "Sir! We should get outta here! Now!"

But he sees his master was not budging. "Sir?"

Then Haters eyes open and glow bright green. He then roars and let's out a lot of powerful electric energy. Knocking away the Dom-bots, Peepers, Dominator and Sylvia.

"Dom! Syl!" but before Wander could get to them he is grabbed by the throat and pinned to the wall of the ship.

Wander could only see the rage emanating from within Lord Hater. At this point Wander was afraid, he was now seeing Hater for what he truly is. Pure Hatred.

"Hater …. Please! … Let me …. G-Go!" gasped Wander.

Hater chuckles as his eyes continue to glow in anger. "Heh, heh. All this time, once again. You are the very sole reason to why I cannot conquer a planet or even beat a villain or even get a girl!"

His other hand starts to glow with a lot of electric energy. Peepers was shocked to see this. "Where was this Lord Hater all season, of our lives?"

"And now! I am going to destroy you and then I'm going to destroy everyone else on this ship and take over this Galaxy!" said Hater in anger.

Wander closed his eyes. Awaiting the pain he is gonna get, but he doesn't feel it. Instead he sees Lord Hater's fist was caught by a frozen hand.

They both look to see the Lord Dominator has extended her hand towards him to block the punch and she was at full fury.

Peepers knew this was bad. "Oh no!"

Then Sylvia punches Lord Hater away from Wander and catches her buddy. "Thanks Syl" Wander tries to gasp for air.

Sylvia does her best to help him. "Easy there Wander. Slow breathes."

Seeing her lover being hurt was enough to detonate a volcano within Dominators mind. She then looks to Lord Hater who was getting up. "How dare you?!"

Lord Hater gets his powers ready. "Ha! You're weak! All you care about is that stupid orange freak! You're a freak! And soon you will lose!"

Then he gets hailed down by a massive blizzard and lava blast. At this point Hater was looking in complete fear. "Oh Grop."

A massive explosion is made, luckily Dominator rushes to Wander and Sylvia and makes an ice shield to protect them. Peepers hides behind one of the fallen Dom-bots.

Soon the smoke clears and all they can see was Lord Hater, frozen in both Lava and Ice. Though his right finger was still twitching and he was screaming within.

Peepers then rushes to him and drags him away. "We'll be taking our leave now! Bye!"

Peepers then makes it to the Skullship and all of the Watchdogs see what has happened to their Skull master.

"Alright, everyone back to your stations! We're getting the heck out of here! Now!" yelled Peepers.

But then they all feel the ship shake and shutter.

Peepers looks outside and sees tow large lava hands holding onto the Skullship and a very pissed off Lord Dominator. "Oh no!" was all Peepers could say in fear.

"**GET. OFF. MY. SHIP**!" Dominator then throws that ship out of her hangar and the only thing they can all see is a star shining in the distance.

Lord Dominator breathes slowly, then she feels someone hugging her. It was Wander.

Lord Dominator then picks him up and hugs him.

Sylvia watches as these two hug it out. '_Yup, this is gonna turn out better than I thought_."

To be continued …..

**Chapter 3! Decided to add some action into the mix. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Skulls and Solutions

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 4: Skulls and Solutions**

(Lord Hater's Skullship, light years away)

Every watchdog was now back to their normal posts. Checking engines, keeping tabs on the fuel cells, maintaining their course, cleaning everything, manning the guns and checking on food storage.

What am I missing? Oh yeah! Ten watchdogs are trying to chisel Lord Hater out of his frozen lava prison. But it's taking a long while.

On the plus side. They managed to get one thing free. His head and he does not look happy at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HURRY UP AND FREE ME YOU IDIOTS!"

Every watchdog was trying their hardest, even a jackhammer is being used and that's the tenth one, the others broke.

Peepers was trying his best to calm the villain down. "Sir please. This isn't easy with you just yelling at the rest of the watchdogs. Also this is tougher than Cold-burnite."

Lord Hater then calms down and takes deep breathers. "You're right Peepers. I just need to calm down."

Peepers was more than pleased to see his boss no longer in rage. "Good, now we can both talk about what we're gonna do next sir."

"Oh I already know what I wanna do next Peeps" said Hater in a calming tone.

Peepers was confused by this. "Really?"

"Yup and it's to destroy both Wander and Lord Dominator!" he says menacingly.

Peepers eye twitch and he looks down in shame. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

"All of this time, I wasn't good enough for her because she was already having goo-goo eyes for that stupid orange furred freak! When I get my hands on them I'm gonna kill them both!" yelled Hater.

"This is gonna be the start of something new isn't it?" said Peepers in annoyance.

Then Hater gets another idea. "Better yet! I think I know just how to torment Wander!"

Hearing his master with this sick and twisted voice was awfully new to Peepers. "Umm, and what is it sir?"

Hater smirks. "Let's just say all I need to do is let Wander and Lord Dominator live! So we can capture them when they're at their weakest! Then I will do so many horrible things to Lord Dominator and I'm gonna make Wander watch as I do …. Uh …. Things to her! Yeah that's it! oh I am so smart at this plan! And I know it's not gonna fail!"

Commander Peepers sighs knowing this is gonna be bad. But he was impressed at how motivated Lord Hater was. "Huh, maybe this could better than I thought."

"And that's not all Peepers! I will also need a camera so the whole galaxy can see what I've done to Lord Dominator and they're so called hero Wander! I am gonna show everyone just how dangerous I can be! And no one, not even the other villains can stop me from once again becoming, The Greatest on the Galaxy! Mwahahahahahahahaha hahahaha!"

All the Watchdogs and Peepers were shocked. This was a whole new side of Lord Hater they have never seen. They don't know whether to be scared or motivated.

"Now this is gonna work. Definitely gonna work" said Peepers.

Hater then takes a moment to calm down. "Now Peepers. Get me something to drink, I am thirsty right now."

Peepers rolls his eye in annoyance. "Yes sir" he heads off towards the food court.

Hater then tries to look towards the window but he can't. "Watchdogs! Turn me so I'm facing the window!"

They all do as he says and use all of their strength to move their boss to face the window menacingly, then they go back to breaking him free, well try to break him free.

"Yes! Enjoy every moment you have together Wander and Dominator. For soon Lord Hater will be coming to ruin your pathetic miserable lives!"

(Meanwhile back on the World Eater)

Wander and Dominator are still hugging and Sylvia just smiles and watches the two couple.

Then they break the hug and Dominator gives him a quick peck on his lips which causes Wander to blush.

"So, I guess we're gonna be dating?" asked Wander.

"That depends. When are you taking me on a date?" asked Dominator.

Wander chuckles nervously. 'That's the one thing I need to figure out!'

Dominator chuckles. "Oh Wander. I'll be patient, we just started with this whole relationship thing. Take your time my little star nomad."

Then Sylvia approaches them. "Well, it has been an unexpected day for us. But I think it's about time we high tailed it outta here buddy."

Wander also realizes it. "Oh my gosh. You're right Sylvia." He then looks to Lord Dominator. "Dom, I know we wanna start with our thing here. But I gotta get goin' now."

Lord Dominator was a bit worried by this. "Wait!"

Wander and Sylvia then turn around and see Lord Dominator approach them. "Y-You don't have to leave so soon. In fact you guys don't really have to leave, like ever."

Wander and Sylvia were confused. "What do you mean Dominator?" asked Sylvia.

Dominator then has an idea. "How about you two stay here. With me on my ship?"

Wander and Sylvia are shocked at this offer. "Are you sure. We don't wanna be burdens for ya" said Wander.

Dominator looks to them with a smile. "I'm sure and I know how much you guys wanna help people and I also wanna ….. Try and help …people."

Sylvia had no idea if she should faint or not. But Wander felt like electricity has struck him and he was feeling happy.

"Really? You wanna help me with helping people? In the galaxy?" asked Wander with his signature smile,

Dominator chuckles nervously. "Yeah, i know that there is no point for me to blast planets to near extinction. So maybe I could use my ship and army to help and save people. And also defend."

"Wow! Did not see this one coming" said Sylvia. "Well we have been walking around the galaxy a lot and for once I think we could use a ship. Even if it is one big ship. What do you say Wander?"

Lord Dominator and Sylvia look to the Star Nomad who was smiling with jot and hugs Lord Dominator.

"Nothing could make me happier than this! Except maybe seeing everyone in this galaxy at peace!" said Wander.

Lord Dominator returns the hug. "I will do whatever I can to help you in saving this galaxy. Whatever it takes my furry little munchkin!"

Wander blushes as he hugs her. "Oh you are just too much my sweet tall dark angel!"

Sylvia feels this was getting awkward. '_And here come the pet names_.'

Then Sylvia notices all of the Dom-bots looking at all of them. "Umm, D. what about those guys?"

Wander and Lord Dominator look towards all of the Dom-bots. They soon break the hug and she puts him back down.

"Alright Bots listen up!" all of the bots go into formation and salute to her. "Wander and Sylvia here are not to be harmed! They are now official residents to this ship and you may also take orders from them! Am I clear?!"

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!"

"Good. Now, Get back to work!" and all of the Dom-bots scatter back to their posts.

Then one Dom-bot approaches her. "**Lord Dominator. Shall we still continue with hunting down planets filled with Volcanium x**?"

That was the one thing that Lord Dominator completely forgot. Her ships fueling system. "Darn. I forgot about that!"

Then wander gest an idea. "How about Asteroids?"

Dominator and Sylvia look to him. "What?"

"Well, just think about it. Asteroids and meteors are all filled with some Volcanium X. since they were once from planets, why not snag some asteroids and melt them down for Volcanium X" said Wander.

Lord Dominator was shocked. "Huh, I never thought about that." She then looks to her bots. "New plan, track down asteroids that have traces of Volcanium X. then brings all of them back so we can melt them down, spread the word to the other bots! Go now!"

"**Yes Lord Dominator**!" and the bot takes off.

Lord Dominator looks to Wander and Sylvia and blushes. "Sorry about that guys. I get really commanding when it comes to my bots."

Wander holds her hand to reassure her. "No need to worry puddin' I know that's how you work with your things. And I can accept that, just don't yell at others, unless you're being threatened."

Lord Dominator smiles. "Thank you Wander."

"So, are there any rooms in this ship?" asked Sylvia.

"Oh right. Come on follow me I'll show you guys where you two will be staying and also if you guys get lost there will be bots all over the ship so you can just ask them for directions" said Lord Dominator.

"Well that sounds nice" said Wander.

They proceed to walk down the long lava walled hallway. They then make it to a room.

And this one is making Sylvia go all starry eyes on it. "A workout room! You have a workout room?!"

"Well, yeah. I don't need my armor to fight. Sometimes I gotta get a little strong, but I only use this place for only when it really matters" replied Dominator.

"Oh! I am gonna love this room!" said Sylvia.

"There's a bed that's hidden in the right corner of the room. You can sleep on it" replied Dominator.

"Now I know where I'm staying!" Sylvia rushes to the nearest treadmill.

Wander also follows. "Well, I guess I'm stayin' here too I guess." But he gets pulled away by Lord Dominator.

"Whoa there short and adorable. Where do you think you're going? I know just the room you can stay in."

"Oh, well okay then" said Wander. He then looks to see his friend already enjoying the workout. "Have fun in here Syl!"

Sylvia waves back to Wander who leaves the room with Lord Dominator. "I know I will and have fun with your lady friend buddy." Sylvia chuckles at how it's gonna be romantic in this ship. '_Things are really gonna turn out well for us_.'

Soon Lord Dominator and Wander make it to a door that was the shape of a heart and was glowing electric pink.

Dominator then opens it and Wander is amazed at the room itself.

The walls weren't glowing with Lava veins. But instead it was these red painted walls with some rock and roll posters, an image of a watery looking planet poster, a queen sized bed the shape of a heart, on both ends are night stands with heart shaped lamps, nearby was a large walk in closet also the shape of a heart and next to it was a bathroom. And also some large windows that give a good view of the outside.

"Well, this sure is one heck of a room" said Wander.

Dominator smirks as she enters her closet. "Thanks, because this is my room."

Wander felt very uneasy being in the private room of his lover. "Well, it is quite lovely. Now I should be wondering where my room is."

"Actually, you're staying in here. With me" replied Dominator from the closet.

Wander blushes bright red. "W-What? A-Are you sure?"

Then Dominator comes out wearing black sleeping shorts and a large purple shirt that says "I'm the Bad Gut!" she was no longer wearing her armor.

"Of course I'm sure. I want to be as close to you as possible. I wanna get to know you better and you can get to know me as well."

Wander looks from top to bottom at the sight of Dominator and what she was wearing. "L-Let me go and s-see what my p-pal is up t-to. I'll be right b-back sweet l-looks … I mean sweet thing!" he then runs out of the room and runs down the hallway.

Dominator chuckles and looks at herself. "Maybe I'm over doing it. Nah!"

Meanwhile Wander makes it to the workout room and sees Sylvia drying herself from showering and she notices her little buddy. "Hey there Wander. So where are you staying?"

Wander chuckles nervously. "W-Well, it's with … Dominator."

Sylvia wasn't surprised by this. "Yup, I knew she would try this. Listen Wander, if there's one thing I know that you taught me and some other good folks is that you gotta stand up and take in some courage and take the next step and talk to that person."

Wander was gonna say something, but what she just said made sense. "Okay then. Thanks for the advice Syl. Even though it was mine before, looks like some part of me I rubbing onto you pal."

Sylvia chuckles. "Hey, next to everyone else who trusts you, I actually bought whatever it was you were selling and that was how to do good things to good folks. Now go on little buddy, go and get your girl!"

Wander smiles and heads out of the gym. "Goodnight Sylvia."

"You too bud and have fun" replied Sylvia.

Soon Wander was out of sight and Sylvia heads to the bed and gets some sleep. '_Huh, this bed isn't so bad. And I'm sure whatever happens tomorrow is gonna be great. I just know it_.'

To be continued …..

**And this is Chapter 4, a good improvement to my old work if I do say so myself. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5 What's your Story?

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 5: What's your Story?**

Wander was feeling happy inside. He finally got to the girl he had a crush on and he is currently living in the same ship as she does and does her pal Sylvia.

But it's not just the ship, he also shares a room with her. Which was one thing Wander did not expect to happen so fast.

Wander then makes it back to the room of Lord Dominator. He opens the door to see no one was there. "Dominator? Hello? Are you in the bathroom?"

Then he gets picked up from behind and hugged as he is being spun and he lands onto the bed with his assailant.

"Sorry schnookums! I just couldn't resist" chuckled Dominator.

Wander also giggles. "Heh, I guess you know how to surprise me and usually it's me who surprises people."

"So, what were you and Sylvia talking about?" asked Dominator.

"Well I was just asking her about this whole room sharing thing" replied Wander.

Dominator started to get concerned. "Oh, and what do you think?

Wander could sense how upset she was. "Hey now. I'm okay with it, there's no need to be all sad. And I know we both wanna get to know each other. So why not, let's get to know each other."

Dominator smiles and hugs him and Wander responds from the hug.

They soon break away. "So, do you wanna start first?" asked Wander.

"Hang on a sec!" Dominator gest off the bed and looks outside of the window. She then uses her black and red curtains to cover them. "There, just in case someone tries to spy on us."

"But Dominator, no one is gonna be spying on us" said Wander.

"True, but I'm just being cautious" replied Dominator. "Also, you don't have to keep calling me Dominator or Lord Dominator or Dom."

Wander looks at her confused. "Okay then. What should I call you?"

Dominator takes a deep breath. "D-Deandra. My real name is Deandra Saladrioz. Only you and Sylvia are allowed to say my real name, no one else."

Wander was surprised, well sorta. He knew that Dominator would never be her true name.

"Okay then Deandra. It suits you and I like it" replied Wander.

"Thanks, so I guess I should tell you more about me" said Dominator.

"If it gets too much, then you can stop. it's okay" said Wander.

But deep down Deandra had to tell him. Who she is and what her people were.

She then looks to the poster of the planet, Wander also sees the poster. "I'm gonna guess that's your home planet."

Deandra sighs. "Yeah, it was. My worlds name is Amphibos and my mom never really liked the place. My species are descendants of frog like creatures who evolved through intelligence and most of my people are smart nerds who only wish to make new things that could improve all other life forms and their homes. But my mom didn't quite care about them. On my planet our people have been divided, one area was where the smarty pants are and on the other side is where the normal free spirited and independent ones are."

Wander only guessed. "And you were one of them. The independent ones?"

"Yeah, I was. But I was only on the planet for two months, my mom wanted to leave because the independent place was having some kind of civil war, a civil war she did not wanna be part of. So she stole the man who would be my dad's transport and took off elsewhere and I was there for the joyride."

Wander gasped. "But what about you're pa?"

"What about him? He didn't care about me or my mom. All he wanted was to overthrow his brother and rule the place like he was a king, but my mom said he was more like a tyrant. At this point I don't care about what he does. He never cared about anyone but himself and also, he never loved my mom."

Deandra felt nervous about saying this. "H-He just ….. Made love with her ….. And I was born … and then he didn't …. Didn't want anything to do with me!"

Wander didn't know what else to say. All he could think of this bastard who would just leave his child behind. '_What kind of a father is that_?!'

Deandra then regains her composure. "Anyway. My mom and I stayed together for as long as I remember. We fought other people, we survived and we had to steal, make shady deals and started making a name for ourselves. We were a team and I loved her for that and then … and then …"

Wander approached her and hugged her as he saw some tears fall from her face. "Shhh! It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

But she had to, she felt like she needed to. "W-We were on this p-planet ….. We were t-trying to stay a-alive … b-but there was a w-war! W-We didn't wanna be p-part of it ….. w-we had to escape! But then … then …. This b-big weapon robot thing! I-It came out of nowhere! It was g-gonna shoot the e-escape ship! M-My ….. My mommy …. She d-distracted it! She let me escape!" and now Deandra was crying. "S-She died! To protect me!"

Wander could only hug and kiss her forehead to calm his lover down. "Oh Deandra! I'm so sorry! I never knew you felt like this! And why you were always alone! I wish I could do something!"

After ten minutes she was finally calmed down. Deandra looks to wander and he wipes away her tears. "Thank you Wander. For giving me a chance to change, I don't know what would've happened if I stayed evil and destroyed planets."

Wander smiles. "Hey now. I'm just glad you're changin' and that's a good thing."

Deandra then clears her throat. "I still have a lot more to tell you."

Wander then looks at her with concern. "I don't know if you should go on my darlin'."

Deandra shakes her head. "No, I want to. Now, after what happened I didn't wanna stay with all of those refugees. So I did what my mom would've done, I escaped. I took one of the ships escape pods and took off, but I was lucky I did. I looked out the window and saw the escape ship blow up."

Wander gasps. "So, someone planted a bomb on the ship?!"

"I'm not sure, but I was lucky to have escaped. Seems like what my mom did before rubbed onto me. I kept in flight until I struck what looked like an old abandoned ship, the ship I would call my home. I had no clue as to who would just abandon a perfectly good ship, she only had a few dings to work on and as it turns out there was something besides my mom's survival and ill-tempered instincts I gained. I also gained my species smarts and learned how to fix the ship. All I had to do was refuel her from a nearby pool of Volcanium X from a nearby planet. It was not easy getting the hose from the ship to another planet and soon enough she was awake."

"Amongst all the things that were working, I also started to work on more Volcanium X powered weaponry. From my Dom-Bots to the ships newly built weapons. As it turns out this ship isn't a war ship, it's an excavation cruiser that I repurposed as my warship. But then I found out that it was also an adaptoid ship, it could be able to adapt to any temperature and situation and soon I was also exposed to it."

Wander was confused. "What do you mean exposed to it?"

Deandra then showed him her hadn with now glove and she generated it to turn into Volcanium X and then Frostonium Z.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?!" Wander was shocked.

Deandra then reverts it back to normal. "Well, as it turns out the ships systems have managed to adapt to my body long ago when I was fixing it. So now I too can adapt to the ship's standards, luckily my life isn't bound to the ship. So now I have Volcanium and Frostonium powers."

Wander was baffled by this. He never knew she had powers, so her gloves were just for show.

"Then I built my armor and began cruising through the cosmos, but then I got bored. I had no clue what else to do with my life. Then something inside me clicked, the day I destroyed my first planet filled me with ….. The lust to do it again and I kept doing it. Over and over and over and over again, planet after planet, system after system, galaxy after galaxy. Eventually someone cried for mercy and called me "Lord Dominator!" so I stuck with the name and began my crusade of … destruction."

Deandra didn't feel quite happy saying it, especially to Wander.

But Wander knew what she was going through. "Deandra, I get it. You did it for a reason, just like me when I go off and help folks."

Deandra looked to him. "W-What do you mean? How do you understand me?"

Wander sighs. "I know this is not my call, but Deandra. How old are you?"

That was the one thing she never thought he would ever ask. But she had to tell him. "I'm … ninety nine years old. My species lives up to be eighth hundred years."

She then sees he wasn't shocked at all. "Wow! Ninety nine! Really? I thought you were above a hundred or something."

Deandra was confused. "I-I don't understand. How are you accepting this?"

He then holds her hand. "Deandra, I'm three hundred and nine years old."

It was now Deandra's turn to be shocked. "What?"

Wander nods. "It's true. You see my people live up to be a thousand, so technically with me being three hundred and nine and you being ninety nine, we both got seven hundred years before we kick the bucket."

Deandra had no idea what else to say. She did find someone who can relate to her. "H-Have you felt like …. There was no purpose …. To living so long?"

Wander sighs. "Yup. I do, but then I realized that I could have a purpose and all it took was ….. Was … was …."

Wander starts to shed some tears. Deandra sees this and hugs him. "Wander are you okay?"

Wander then looks to Deandra. "I lost …. My home ….. My world …. My people."

Deandra was shocked. She never knew this was his story now!

"Y-You don't need to tell me … i-it's okay Wander."

Wander then looks down. "That's the thing Deandra. I have little memory of my home."

"What do you mean?" asked Deandra.

"Well, I just woke up. Floating in an orbble bubble in the middle of an asteroid field that was once my planet. I knew I was the last one, because I saw my people. Floating amongst the debris … gone."

Deandra was now on the verge of shedding tears as she hugged him.

"I didn't know who I was or what I was doing out there or what happened to my people. All I knew was that I was a wanderer and that's all I knew and all I would ever be. I only had small memories of what my people were like, we are called the Farfallan, a peaceful race of furry creatures in different colors and all of us are friendly and wouldn't wanna start a fight. I knew that my kind could live for a long time, but who I was is the one thing I never figured out. And whenever I try to remember my identity it would hurt me so much that ….. That …. That I would try to …. K-Kill myself."

Deandra knows how he felt. She too felt like killing herself for living too long.

"Then I met that one person who showed me some kindness and that's where the rest of my story goes. But how I got my hat is something that should be kept a secret. A secret that only me and my hat know."

Deandra continued to hug him. And soon Wander would return the hug.

"So, I guess we're both immortal people with nothing left to do" said Deandra.

Wander wipes away some of his tears. "Yeah, I guess we are. But now that we know each other and understand how we feel."

"And we can live together for as long as well live" replied Deandra.

The two of them then looked towards each other and kissed. The only thing that mattered was the fact that they had each other and that they would be together until the end of time.

But what they don't know is that a certain Zbornak was listening into this. '_Wow. Poor Wander, poor Deandra. So that's why they both are the same, I feel so sorry for them_.'

Sylvia then questioned. '_If he has been doing this whole make friends thing to other galaxies. Then how many partners did he leave behind_?'

But she knew that was a question Wander will answer for next time, right now she decided to go back to the workout room and get some sleep.

She knew that sooner or later, she might have to … say goodbye, to her friend. But until that day comes, it was best they all spend whatever time they have left, as a new team to save this galaxy!

To be continued …..

**I decided to add this whole plot twist origin stuff into the reworked chapter. The inspiration came from the Death Star Legend himself: DR. INDIGO! He was the reason why I love this shipping, also this rework story is in par with my other story Spells and Louds.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Impression

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 6: First Impression**

(Planet Dingle-o-polis)

The World Eater exits hyper space and finally makes it to the planet. But only a few miles away. We don't wanna scare the locals into thinking this is an invasion.

The Warship remains near the planet and son enough the sun hits the mighty World Eater and all of its light enters each window, making the once dark and red glowed ship look as if there is life within.

The light hits a window that is covered by some curtains, but even with the black and red curtains covering it there is still some slits where the daylight could hit the closed eyes of our wandering nomad and soon enough Wander starts to stir in his sleep and open his eyes.

Wander gets up, stretches and yawns. He scratches his sides and then looks around, it then hits him that what happened yesterday really did happen.

Kidnapped into the World Eater, Seeing Lord Hater again, his feelings for Lord Dominator and now both Wander and Sylvia now reside within the mighty and devastating Warship.

Wander looks towards the bed and sees Lord Dominator, she rather be called by her real name: Deandra. Fast asleep, Wander smiles and kisses her forehead, but this kinda makes her open her eyes and look upon the warming smile of the Star Nomad.

"Good Morning darlin'" greeted Wander.

Deandra giggles. "And a good day to you as well my orange plush prince."

Wander blushes and chuckles. "Are we gonna keep giving each other pet names?"

Deandra sits up and pulls him in for a hug. "Maybe."

Wander snickers. "Well, we should get ready for the day."

Deandra let's go of him and also sees some sunlight peering through the window, she peeks through and sees the sun and the nearby planet. "What the heck? I don't remember my ship being moved here."

Wander also peeks through and recognizes the planet. "Well what do you know? Dingle-a-polis! Home of the cute little Dinglebuds!"

"I still did not make the call to bring my ship here!" said Deandra in confusion.

Wander then holds her hand. "How about we get ourselves cleaned up and then we can figure out what's goin' on. Sound good puddin'?"

Deandra takes some calming breathes. "Yeah, that sounds good."

They both head into the bathroom, Deandra hits the showers and closes the curtains while Wander looks to himself in the mirror. He does like the fact that Deandra was humming to his signature song.

Now normally every morning he would look for a river to get himself cleaned up for the day, but now that he's living within this ship he can just look at himself fully through the mirror.

He then pulls out a hairbrush from his hat and starts grooming himself.

Soon Deandra finishes her shower and comes out in a towel for both her hair and body, this kinda makes Wander blush and she liked seeing him all nervous.

She then joins him at the large mirror and applies her signature tear drop make-up.

Soon afterwards they both leave the bathroom, wander sits on the bed and puts on some fresh new shoes while Deandra heads to her walk in closet and puts on her armor.

They both come out of the bedroom all clean and smelling good.

"I like that lavender sent my darlin'" said Wander.

Deandra giggles. "Well your fur doesn't look like a ruffle piece of paper. You just always know how to make yourself look cute my pumpkin pie."

They both arrive to the bridge and spot the one who sent them to the planets coordinates, Sylvia.

And beside her are two large Dombots, one holding a tray of coffee and one holding some plates of pancakes.

Sylvia then notices the two. "Mornin' you two. Breakfast is ready."

Wander and Deandra grab some pancakes and some coffee.

"Mind telling me why you just sent my ship here Syl?" asked Deandra.

"Calm down now D. I had my good reasons to do this and I was thinking this could be a good start to redeeming yourself" replied Sylvia.

Deandra almost chokes on her food. "What?!"

"Well ain't that just swell? Nice thinking Sylvia" replied Wander.

The former vile destroyer looks towards the puny planet and can see the town being all happy.

Wander and Sylvia look towards her with concern.

Wander is the one to approach her. "You okay there my darlin'?"

Dominator sighs and has a smile on her face. "I guess I can deal with this. It's a perfect place to start."

Wander and Sylvia felt relieved to hear that. "But before we do go down there and almost scare half the citizens, I think we should at least get some energy inside us" said the Zbornak.

"Oh! I can't wait to show them how much you're tryin' to change my sweet lime lady!" cheered Wander.

Deandra giggles and looks to Sylvia. "Is he always this cheerful when he starts a day?"

Sylvia sips her coffee. "You have no idea how much cheerful he can get."

The two ladies share a few laughs all the while Wander looks to them with a smile. "_Aww! They're getting' along_!"

(Hours later, on the surface of planet Dingle-a-polis)

King Dingledorf now makes his biggest announcement. "A good day to you all my dingle-happy people! Today we celebrate the seventy fifth anniversary of our peaceful planets founding! With our annual Dinglebud carnival!"

His citizens all cheer with delight.

Then the king gest cautious. "And let's just hope that there will be no villains causing any trouble otherwise we'd all be panicking in chaos."

All of his people agree. "And now, without further a do. I now declare this seventy fifth anniversary of our peaceful planets founding carnival open and to be the happiest in all of Dingle-a-paloosa-loo!"

They all cheer with joy.

And then the World Eater appears above them.

The king's left eye twitches from the sight. "Oh for Flarp's sake! Can't we get one day of carnival fun without getting terrified?!"

He then sighs in annoyance. "Alright everyone, you all know the drill."

And all of his people panic in chaos.

Soon two large Dom-Bots lands onto the planet and look at all of the little aliens screaming and running.

Then a Dom-cruiser ship comes out and lands between the two Dom-bots, the cruiser opens and reveal Wander, Sylvia and the most feared villain in all of the galaxy! Lord Dominator!

All of the citizens freeze in place and are shocked to see the local hero of the galaxy and his partner with the number one villain.

The king comes out of hiding. "Well, this is something I did not see coming."

"Hello everybody! No need to panic, we're all here to have a good time" said Wander.

They all look to Sylvia. "He's not lying. I'm serious."

They all look to Dominator smiling and waves at them, but instead they panic, again!

Seeing this did not make Deandra feel comfortable. But Wander was determined to help her. "It's okay Deandra. We can still make this work."

"Besides, these guys always panic when something they don't know comes in" replied Sylvia.

Dominator sighs and puts on a smile. "Okay, let's do this."

All three of them step out and are confronted by king Dingledorf. "Oh it is so good to see you once again Wander! But do tell me, why is she here and why isn't our planet getting it's life sucked out?"

"Well, first we need to get you people to calm down first" replied Wander.

"As you wish friends" said the king. He then looks to all of his panicking citizens. "Excuse me my loyal subjects!"

But they all continue to scream and run.

"Umm, guys"

Some of them bump into the Dom-bots and run off.

"Can we all just calm down."

Those on the Ferris wheel bail out and land onto a cotton candy cart.

"HEY! SHUT IT!" yelled Dominator.

All of the Dinglebuds stop and look towards them.

Wander, Sylvia and King Dingledorf looks at her. "Sorry about that" said Dominator nervously.

"Not at all, usually I need my megaphone, but it appears I may have left it back in my castle. Thanks anyway Dominator" replied the king.

He then looks to his citizens. "My friends there is no need to panic. Wander will tell you to what is really happening." He then steps aside for Wander to make the statement.

"A thank you my good king." He then looks to all of the Dinglebuds. "Thank you for not panicking anymore. As you should all know the once villain we all feared no longer wishes to be bad anymore, we are here to see if we can help her try and make friends and gain the love and trust from everyone in the galaxy. I myself believe she can be redeemed and I know many of you have heard of all the terrifying things she has done to many planets, but I assure you that she never really meant for that to happen. She was just misguided."

Then Dominator steps up. "He's right. I was just a girl who thought blowing planets up could at least give me a reason to keep living, but now I wanna follow as Wander does and help others, my reasons to this will be known. Soon, I hope you can all accept what I'm trying to commit."

All of the Dinglebuds remain silent. This wasn't quite what Dominator was expecting.

"Calm down D" said Sylvia.

Then they all cheer with joy and put everything that was wrecked back in place.

Dominator was shocked. They took it so easily.

"Well dingly doodles and sweet fudge! It appears you have gained the full trust of my people! And mine as well. Welcome to Dingle-a-polis Lord Dominator!" said the king of the Dinglebuds.

Deandra was pleased. One planet and its citizens were happy to hear of her change. All she has to do know is try to gain the very same trust to the others across the galaxy.

Wander and Sylvia were happy for this. '_One down and a lot more to go!_' they then head towards the carnival and enjoy the fun with the Dom-bots with them as well.

Throughout the whole day on the little planet. They've been enjoying some of the games and this time Dominator wasn't angry when she couldn't win, they even helped out with some problems with most of the rides and with a feeling from Wander's kindness Dominator even gave her stuffed bear to a Dinglebud child. Seeing the kid made her all happy, like one day she wants to have a kid too.

They then walk around the carnival and wave to some of the happy Dinglebuds.

"This is going quite well guys, I'm so glad I brought us here" said Sylvia.

"And you are really improving my sweet green darlin'!" said Wander. But then he sees the upset look on Deandra. Even Sylvia takes notice of this.

They all take a seat onto a bench. "Is something wrong D?" asked Sylvia.

"You look troubled? What's the matter my love?" asked Wander with concern.

Deandra sighs. This is just the start of changing who I once was. But there are like a bazillion planets out there and their people who either hate or fear me. And some of those planets are destroyed already, by me."

They both know that this path to redemption was not gonna be an easy joy ride. But Wander and Sylvia were determined to help her.

Wander then hugs her. "Cheer up Darlin'! With us by your side we can show them folks that there is nothin' to be afraid of anymore."

Sylvia puts a hand on Deandra shoulder. "We're not giving up on ya D. if these little guys are willing to se you can be redeemed then we know there are others who can do the same."

Deandra felt glad that she had friends to be there to help her. "Thanks guys. I'll do whatever I can to change, for the better."

All three of them watch the beautiful sky above them.

"This sure beats beating the retard out of any bad guys" said Sylvia.

"Even I have to admit. It's nice to take a break" said Wander.

"For once, this feels nice. Not blowing up planets and just helping folks, now I know why you find this nice" said Deandra.

Then they see King Dingledorf headed towards them with some cotton candy. "As I should agree. There is nothing that can ruin this cheerful day!"

Then a dark shadow (not as big as the world eater) looms over the carnival.

The king throws his cotton candy to the ground in annoyance. Oh come on! Alright everyone you all know what to do! Again."

And once again his people start to panic.

Wander, Sylvia and Dominator look to the mysterious object to be. "Emperor Awesome?!"

And the shark headed villain comes out of his limo and looks down to the carnival. One of his fist fighters hands him his golden microphone. "Attention Dingledorks! The Emperor of Awesome parties has come to make things awesome!"

They all stop and look towards him.

"And then take over your pathetic little world!"

Then they all go back to screaming and running.

Wander sees all of the madness that was happening.

A flag pole is about to fall onto a small child, but the Dom-bot catches the pole allowing the mother to come and grab her kid. "**Crisis averted**."

"Good job big guy!" yelled Wander. He then looks to the ship. "We have to do something!"

Then he sees Deandra's arms turn into Lava. "I have one!"

Then a Dom-bot hands Sylvia some steel gauntlets and a blaster. "Oh yeah! Now we're talkin'!"

The Dom-bots stand by their side and ready they're blasters.

Wander does know that this is another villain that has come to this world and Wander has faced Emperor Awesome on many occasions and may have caused him to leave, but this was something Wander didn't want.

"Guys, maybe we can find a less violent solution" said Wander nervously.

Deandra looks towards him and sighs. "Sweetie I know I love you. But you have to understand that this guy is always bad news and to a small planet such as this one, he's not gonna show any mercy!"

But then Emperor Awesome spots the trio. "Well, well. So Lord Hater was right. The once great and terrifying bad guy is trying to be good, I picked the right time to come out of retirement! Get them my Fist Fighters!"

An army of Fist fighters soon come out of the limo and land onto the surface and surround them.

Deandra picks up Wander and tosses him away from the chaos. "Go and make sure the citizens are unharmed and out of the battle! We'll take care of these chums!"

Sylvia cocks her blaster. "They may not be one-eyed nerds! But this will have to do!"

"Bots! Time to fight!" said Dominator.

The Dom-bots then activate more blasters and rocket launchers "**Yes Lord Dominator**!"

They all clash in an epic battle.

Dominator freezes and burns Fist Fighters.

Sylvia punches, kicks and blasts Fist Fighters.

The two Dom-Bots trample, destroy and pummel Fist Fighters.

And Wander grabs as many Dinglebuds as he can and makes sure they were out of the city.

Then a large surge of electricity hits Dominator and Sylvia causing them to collapse to the ground, then they both get ensnared by an electric net.

The Dom-Bots try and save them, but only to be dog piled by more Fist Fighters.

The girl duo are then pulled towards the space limo and they are now facing Emperor Awesome. "Looks like I caught me some big ones! Smash Tag Awesome is Awesome!"

Dominator tries to break out of the net. "Why you stupid oversized sea food platter!" but both of them get electrocuted again.

They then see Emperor Awesome with the remote. "Whoa there ladies! Who has control of the electric net? Spoiler alert! This guy right here!"

Back on ground level Wander heads back into the fight after getting every alien citizen to safety. He then sees only the Two Dom-Bots fighting off the Fist Fighters, Wander himself dodges some of them as well.

"Hey! Where's D and Syl?" yelled Wander.

"**Lord Dominator and the Zbornak have been taken to Emperor Awesome within a Class 5 Electric net**."

Wander looks up to the limo, he couldn't see what was going on and then he gets an idea.

Wander looks towards one of the Dom-bots. "Throw me up there!"

The Dom-Bots look towards each other while still blasting Fist Fighters, then they look to Wander. "**Are you certain of this**?"

Wander then hops onto the Bots foot. "Not really, but I have to save em!"

"**As you wish Lord Wander**" replied the Dom-Bot.

"You said what now?" Then he is tossed towards the Space Limo.

Wander then lands right on top of the limo and right in front of Emperor Awesome. "Looks like someone came to crash the party! Hey there small and stupid!"

Wander backs up, then he turns around and sees Deandra and Sylvia within the electric net and they both look hurt and exhausted.

"Awesome, please! Let them go and leave these innocent Dingledorbs be. I know that I'm the one you want" said Wander.

Emperor Awesome chuckles. "Dang right! Hater sent out a freakin' bounty on you and Former Villain over there! I didn't quite believe him at first, but then when I saw the ship not blasting this planet to smithereens that's when I realized he was right! And now here we are!"

He then grabs onto Wander's throat. "But I just got me an awesome idea! I hand you to Hater and do whatever I want to the chick who made me look like a fool!"

This made Wander shocked. "No! Please! Leave them alone! Just do what you want with me!"

Deandra gets really angry seeing this. "IF you dare hurt him I'm gonna- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she and Sylvia gets electrocuted again.

"Cool off Hot head! Or I throw pipsqueak here into a volcano!" replied Emperor Awesome.

Wander looks towards the ground and sees the Dom-Bots doing their best to fight off the Fist Fighters.

He then sees Dominator and Sylvia trying to break out and save him.

He knew that this was going wrong real fast and looked to Deandra with a tear in his eye.

Deandra stops struggling and sees this and also feels sad.

"D, I-I'm sorry this is happenin' I only wish I could've helped you sooner my lovely darlin' of the stars" said Wander in sorrow.

Deandra felt touched by this. "Oh Wander. My one true orange furry bumpkin, I only wish I knew you first. Then we could've done so much good together."

Emperor Awesome's eye twitches. "Dudes! Seriously? Stop it!"

Just then Wander gets an idea and smiles. Deandra also figured it out and also smirks.

"_It's going to be fine my Sugar Dumlpin'_!"

"_I know Schnookums_!"

"What the heck? Can you two stop it?!" groaned the villain.

"_No matter what happens, we'll always be together my Angel Cake_."

"_You always have both my attention and heart my little orange bundle of love_!"

"Are you two deaf?! Shut it!" yelled Emperor Awesome.

But Sylvia now understands what was going on and smirks. '_Oh! This is gonna be good_!'

"_No more tears now my green flower of doom_."

"_You're words are what I truly need my singing piece of sunshine_!"

"_My heart to my soul of divine joy_!"

"_My cute cherry onto my Sundae love lights_!"

"_Sugar Pie Buttercup_!"

"_Sweet Pumpkin Pie_!"

"_Wandering Knight of the Stars_!"

"_Tall Lime Apple Crumble_!"

At this point Emperor Awesome was getting both annoyed and enraged. "Will. You. Two. Can. It already?!"

Wander then smirked and was ready to land the final nail to the coffin. Deandra felt turned on by all of this and knew what he was now planning.

"_My Beautiful Enchantress of the Voided Darkness_!"

"_My Handsome Charmer of the Bright Heavens_!"

And in unison. "_I love you_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU KNOW WHAT?! FORGET IT!" yelled the mighty Emperor Awesome.

He dropped the remote and Wander. He then grabs the device and frees Dominator and Sylvia.

"Fist Fighters! Get back here now!" yelled Emperor Awesome.

All of the Fist Fighters head to the nearest small hand ship and report back to the space Limo.

Emperor Awesome looks at the trio who were free from the net. "Get off my Limo! I'm done with this dumb place and you two aren't even worth capturing anymore!"

They all jump off and land onto the planet's surface and watch as the space Limo leaves. "Awesome out! And never coming back!"

"I can't believe that worked!" said Sylvia.

"And I don't think he'll be botherin' us or this planet again" replied Wander.

Lord Dominators arms turn into lava and her eyes are now on fire. "He's not coming back! And I'm gonna make sure of it!"

She then stretches her arms and grabs the limo. The shark villain comes out and sees this. "What the heck? What are you doing?!"

She then spins the Limo around like a Carousel, causing Emperor Awesome and his troops to crash and tumble within. "I'm gonna Hurl! Please! Let me go!"

Dominator roars in anger. "Let you go?! Oh I'm gonna let you go!"

She then winds up like a pitcher and readies herself. The Emperor knows what was gonna happen. "Oh no!"

"Leave. This. Planet. And. Us. ALONE!" she then throws the limo far away and the only thing they see is a star shining in the sky.

Dominator then calms herself down and pants in exhaustion. Then she gets hugged by Wander and Sylvia, she gladly returns the hug.

Then they get crowded by all of the Dingledorbs. They all cheer to the ones who saved their planet from the villain.

Then they see king Dingledorf. "Thank You! All of you! You saved our planet and because of what you did, we will also spread the word out to others about the heroism you've done Lord Dominator!"

Dominator chuckles. "I wasn't gonna let that loser hurt anyone here."

"You really did well out there D. like a hero" said Sylvia.

"You helped protect these people, even though it wasn't what I would do, but you saved them" said Wander.

Then Dominator gets an idea.

(Hours later)

They all finish repairing all of the small damage that was done to the place and were ready to take their leave.

"Thank you again for saving us Lord Dominator, we can surely see more of yourself saving more people out there from other bad guys" said King Dingledorf.

Dominator smiles. "You're welcome. And if anything happens, then my Dominator Outpost will make sure this planet stays protected."

They all look towards the black Volcanium tower in the distance. "Thanks so much for this. We are all humbly grateful!" said the King of the Dinglebuds.

Sylvia looks to Dominator with a smile. "Are you sure you wanna leave that here?"

Dominator nods. "I'm sure Syl, I wanna make sure that this planet. The first of my heroic actions stays safe and happy for eons to come. And like Wander says." She then looks to see the cheerful smile of her little orange lover and then back to the others. "It never hurts to help!"

Wander then hugs her and she too returns the hug.

Sylvia smiles at this moment. '_This is gonna be one exciting adventure for us!_'

They then take their leave and wave goodbye to the cheerful people of Dingle-a-polis.

And to the distance is the mighty Dominator Outpost which she would soon be renamed DeathStar Outpost 1! And flying above it is a black flag, and the image of a melted red heart with a yellow star ring around it.

To be continued …..

**This has got to be my longest Chapter amongst the others. Leave a review and tell me what you all think! This is for the Ship of the WoY franchise, DeathStar!**


	7. Chapter 7 Finding a Surprise

**Growing Emotions**

**Chapter 7: Finding a Surprise**

(Three days later, somewhere in deep space)

The World Eater was just floating there doing nothing.

But within Sylvia who was now labeled as Captain by Deandra is walking down the hallway headed towards the Ships Fueling room.

Sylvia is a Zbornak who takes interest in different classes of space travel cruisers and being the one to captain the World Eater was a true honor and probably the one moment she was always after. Though the name is not quite what she was expecting, just imagine this. Captain Sylvia of Zbor! Captain of the World Eater!

Yeah, they think the ship needs a new name.

She enters the room and sees four small Dom-Bots and two large Dom-Bots dropping asteroids and meteorites into the smelting vat to be recycled as Volcanium X. "**Greeting Captain Sylvia**!"

Sylvia smirks. "Alright Bot 77, report."

"**We have managed to obtain two hundred fifty thousand and three hundred asteroids and meteorites from the nearby unknown system of Serathulious! Many of these Asteroids and Meteorites contain Seventy Five to Eighty Eight Percent Traces of Volcanium X**!"

Sylvia drops her check board. "Wait what? Really?"

"**Affirmative**!"

Sylvia was now confused. "Weird, normally we just snag floating rocks that only contain thirty four to fifty percent traces. This is getting unnerving, I'm gonna have to go and ask D."

She the picks up her check board. "Keep up the good work bots." She then leaves the room.

"**Yes Captain Sylvia**!"

Sylvia then goes down the hallway and passes by many Dom-Bots, some of them in different colors, mostly black, green, blue and orange.

It has been three days and everything has changed inside of the World Eater.

For starters the massive planet killing drill hasn't been used in a long while, the Bots onboard have been given some repaint courtesy of Wander just to keep track of each class of Dom-not, seriously?! And the trio's new crusade across the galaxy has been very successful.

They have saved ten planets that were being invaded and/or about to get destroyed and through that Dominator has been seen as a hero instead of being a villain.

They have had a few run-ins with a few villains, but thanks to the same 'Puppy Names' tactic, they have been sending them packing up and leaving.

They are still worried about Lord Hater, it was said that they both have a bounty, but the cost was something they had no clue about and likewise they don't care.

Heck even other aliens don't care. They only feel safer with Lord Dominator now changed, even though she was responsible for the destruction of one hundred and ten planets. They know from the words of Wander, that she was just misguided and misunderstood. All that matters is that she no longer destroys any more planets.

Some of the people across the galaxy have already figured out what was also really happening, they're Wandering Star Nomad was in love with the former villain. Even though this seems weird and many guys would be jealous. All of the galaxy was just happy that Wander found love and is changing her for the better.

And we are back to the present!

Within the hangar of the World Eater, all of the Dom-Ships are all shutdown and a picnic blanket is set up and the duo enjoying this alone time is none other than the new power couple of the Galaxy, Wander and Lord Dominator (Deandra). Or what many of the aliens call them "DeathStar!"

And they have changed their looks.

_Wander is now wearing a small green bow tie and black laced shoes._

_Deandra is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with her signature melting red heart in the middle and black jean shorts and her casual sneakers_.

But when they're not being casual and when they go to other planets.

_Wander dons a green and yellow scarf, black fingerless gloves and his normal sneakers._

_Dominator would wear her usual armor or her black armored top, yellow gloves with helmet and black jeans and red sweater tied to her waist and of course her signature sneakers_.

Wander strums onto his banjo and sings a nice tune and Deandra is just lying on his lap listening to his serenating song.

Then they both hear someone coughing, Wander and Deandra both look to see it was Sylvia. "Is this a bad time?"

Wander and Deandra chuckle. "Not at all pal."

"So, what's the problem captain" Deandra teases.

Sylvia also chuckles at her joke. "Well, some of the bots have returned from collecting some asteroids and meteorites and they seem to contain more Volcanium X than normal."

This shocked both Wander and Deandra.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Deandra.

Sylvia nods. "I am."

Wander then gets worried. "Could they have been from some poor planet that was destroyed?"

Deandra was also getting worried. "I don't know if these asteroids were from one of the planets I destroyed." She then looks to Sylvia again. "Where were these rocks located? What system?"

"Bot 77 reported them from the Serathulious system" replied Sylvia. "I've never heard of the place and I'm surprised the bots have."

Deandra was curious. "I have no clue where that is."

"I do!" replied Wander.

Both ladies look towards the Star Nomad. "What?!"

Wander realizes. "So, you two have never heard of it?"

They both shook their heads slowly.

"Well, I did some modifications to the scout bots and made sure they got all of the information of some places I've been. But I never knew some of the places I went to were unknown to either of you" replied Wander.

Sylvia and Deandra look at each other and then back to Wander. "Show us this system."

Though Wander seemed nervous. "I don't know, you gals probably won't like what you see there."

"Wander, I've fought a lot of bad guys just to save everyone and yourself" said Sylvia.

"I've dealt with more horrific things and I myself am a terrifying force to villains" replied Deandra.

Wander sighs. "Alright then." He then looks towards one of the Dom-Bots. "Please set a course to the Serathulious System."

"**Affirmative Lord Wander**!" the Dom-Bot then heads towards the bridge.

Wander chuckles and looks to his tall green lover. "Was that really necessary to have them call me that?"

Deandra picks up Wander and kisses his cheek. "Well I am the Lord of this ship and since you and I are official, so are you."

Wander blushes and Sylvia chuckles at this.

(Later, Serathulious system)

The World Eater jumps out of light speed and makes it to its destination and the trio in the ship are shocked to what they see.

An entire Solar System decimated. Nothing left but orbiting asteroids and meteorites and a massive Red Giant Star in the center of the cataclysm.

"What in the heck happened here?" asked Sylvia.

"What … How ….. Where has this place been?!" said Deandra.

Wander sighs. "That's what I was wonderin' when I first came here."

They both look towards Wander and gasp. "Wait what?!"

Wander looks to them with a sad expression. "It's true. When I first came to this galaxy this was the first system I ran into. But in my deepest mind it was horrific, though I do not recall the red star in the middle. Maybe I just didn't see it when I got here."

He then spots a planet that seemed intact but devoid of all life. "Yup, that's the planet I landed on. I thought there could have been at least some people on it, but when I landed and searched. There was no one there."

They saw just how sad Wander was to see this place. Then Deandra gets an idea, she did do some modifications to her bots. "Bots! Scan the system, what the heck happened?"

The Dom-bot scouts fly out of the world eater and scan the entire solar system.

Sylvia was confused. "Umm, D. what are you doing?"

Deandra just looks out the window and stares at the red star. "Last week I came up with a new scanning system that will allow my scout bots to scan an area of anything. Life, temperature, population, threat level and history. Even the tiniest things can hold something that was left behind."

Wander and Sylvia didn't know if this was impressive or just plain violation of privacy. But they wanted to know what happened to this Solar System.

Soon all of the scout bots make it back to the world eater. "Alright, what happened here?" asked Sylvia.

Bot 201 steps up. "**This Solar System has been dead for twenty years, it appears that a war was waged and sparked an all-out planetary conflict between all of the civilizations that have resided here. Estimated number of planets: eleven."**

Wander was now feeling concerned. "Golly, that sure sounds terrible."

"I'll say" replied Sylvia.

Deandra sighs. "Alright, what caused all of this to go dead?"

Bot 54 steps up. "**During the conflict an unknown fleet entered the system with a mighty super weapon of planetary proportions. The leader of the fleet and super weapon tried to negotiate in stopping the conflict but they refused and continued they're war and threatened this new faction to leave. Seeing no chance to stop this and in order to ensure that the rest of this galaxy does not fall into the same war. The Super Weapon was fired, unleashing a massive blast that strikes their star, therefore causing is to go Super Nova and becoming a Red giant. Any remaining life was completely desecrated, no one survived."**

All three of them had they're jaws agape**.**

"Someone came and blew up the place?" said Sylvia.

"A planet sized Super Weapon?!" yelled Deandra.

Wander remains silent. Then he looks to the scout bots. "Please, is there any information on what this faction was?"

Bot 321 come to him. "**Negative. There are no records of a faction that exists in this galaxy, after the destruction of the solar system all of them made the jump to hyper space and never came back. They left no trace of who they are."**

And now it was even more startling.

"This sounds bad right?" asked Sylvia.

Deandra was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know Syl. I've never even heard of this faction before and whoever led them must've been very powerful. I'm afraid more powerful than me."

Wander just looks out the window and sees all of the Asteroids and the empty planet and gets an idea. He turns around and looks to all of the Dom-bots. "Bots, we're setting up an outpost here."

Sylvia and Deandra look to hi confused. "What?"

"This system, we could use this. Since finding fuel is not easy we should at least gain some benefit from this place. Each asteroid contains Volcanium X, we can extract them and come back here to refuel."

Deandra was now getting to where he was going. "And the outpost is to act as the refueling docking bay! Genius! That's awesome Wander!"

But then she sees him look towards the shattered System. Even Sylvia notices this.

"Are you sure buddy?" asked Sylvia.

Wander sighs. "Whoever destroyed this, did us all a favor."

They all gasped.

Wander looks to the two girls. "Think about it. If this person never destroyed everything here than this war could've spread to the other planets across the galaxy. Even though there were some innocent people here, they were all devoted to winning and that makes them all filled with wrath and pride. Too much pride."

They didn't expect Wander to say these words, but they could see he was serious.

"Okay Wander. We're going with your plan my orange furry sweetie pie" replied Deandra.

"All the way buddy" said Sylvia.

They all look to the distance as the bots all deploy from the World Eater and start constructing the outpost.

Deandra knew she still had a long way to gain the forgiveness and trust of the entire galaxy, but she was not gonna stop and with Wander and Sylvia by her side, she believes that there is still hope for her.

But one thing was on her mind. '_What about all of the planets I destroyed?_'

**The End. For now.**

**And there you all have it, my reworked version of Chapter 7 of Growing Emotions. It took me three days to finish all of the reworked chapters and I felt as if I was on a roll.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading my original version of this and for all the support as well and to Dr. Indigo who inspired me to forge this story, both the original and the rework.**

**If you guys have any idea on a new chapter please PM me. Also try and figure out who this mysterious faction is. I'll give you a hint: Read my story Spells and Louds.**

**I am Heavy6Commando, until next time my WoY DeathStar readers. Leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


End file.
